Each building is in need of a switch box so as to achieve the purposes of safety on the one hand and enhancing beauty in keeping with the building on the other hand. Therefore, the switch box is a prerequisite necessity of building material. The conventional switch box may be divided into types, namely, exposed and embedded, for the optional choice by the contractors, but these two types cannot be replaced with each other and the embedded type has the following drawbacks:
1. Those portions around the screw holes on the conventional structure which are exposed tend to be blocked by cement during grouting which deforms the switch box. After the building structure is finished, the screw holes on the box panel can not be correctly aligned with the screw hole on the box body, leading to an inconvenient assembly.
2. The fixed conventional box body and panel structure cannot be in keeping with a wall surface which has been painted or tiled, in other words, the panel surface and the wall surface are not on the same one plane, so the beauty of wall surface is spoilt.
3. The conventional structure is not provided with any covering plate, so the binding terminal is exposed. In case of closing the box door, a rat may gnaw and break the electric wire insulation and die of electric shock when it contacts the said wire which will lead to burning. In addition, when opening the said door, the operator may also contact the electric wire, so its safety is very poor.
An object of this invention is to offer an improved structure of switch box which will not be deformed during grouting and can achieve the purpose of convenient practice when assembling the panel.
Another object of this invention is to offer an improved structure of switch box with a position adjustable panel so that the panel surface and the wall surface are on the same plane to enhance the beauty and practicability of these surfaces. Still another object of this invention is to offer an improved structure of switch box with a high-degree of safety.